


Eyes on The Prize

by penlex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: Yuuri won the gold. He won the gold. Against Victor. He won.





	Eyes on The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> kisses meme prompt #18. Surprised Kiss

Yuuri won the gold. He won the gold. Against Victor. He won.

They haven’t been put on the podiums yet, but the scores are all in, and Yuuri’s is the highest. Victor’s score is hot on his tail, one more fraction of a point and they’d be tied, but there isn’t one more fraction of a point for him. Yuuri won. Yuuri beat him. He’s going to get gold.

Victor was the last to perform, and he is still being questioned about his score as they set up the podiums on the ice. Yuuri is making his way over at direction, toward the middle. The middle… the gold… He’s going to stand there…

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri sees Victor speeding toward him. Oh no, is he upset? They had discussed it and decided they would both be happy for each other, no matter who won, but Yuuri knows first hand that your feelings don’t always do what you tell them to. Even still, he hopes that they will be okay even if Victor is disappointed or jealous.

Victor runs into Yuuri at speed, and Yuuri has a brief second of panic where he thinks Victor might in fact be _very_ upset, but then he hears Victor’s thrilled laugh in his ear. He doesn’t get a chance to fully process Victor’s glee before Victor his grabbing him by both sides of his face and kissing him soundly.

Yuuri doesn’t respond to the kiss because he is too surprised, still in shock that he won, relieved stiff that Victor isn’t upset with him about it, but Victor doesn’t seem to mind his stillness. He kisses Yuuri all over Yuuri’s face, loud smacking presses of his lips everywhere, until Yuuri starts laughing, and then crying.

He has been given so many gifts in his time with Victor, Yuuri can’t imagine what he could have done to deserve it all.

“I am so lucky to have you,” he tells Victor through his own happy tears and Victor’s continued kisses. And then he takes Victor by his face too, and presses their mouths together for a kiss of his own. Victor freezes for a second before his kisses back, this one turning softer and sweeter than the others, and when they pull back from each other Victor’s eyes are shining brightly, glowing and warm.

“You just beat me to win gold,” he whispers, “and _I_ am what makes you feel lucky?” Yuuri just nods and kisses him again, until Victor’s eyes spill over and they are both crying all over each other as they kiss in front of everyone.


End file.
